Life is a Deception
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: Life is a Ball sequel. After one year, Toshiro's happy, healthy, and the adopted son of local town writer, Ukitake Jushiro. But there's trouble brewing on the horizon, and it could spell doom for the perfect world that Hitsugaya has found. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Life is a Ball Sequel**

**by ToastWeaselofDOOM**

**Disclaimer: Toast does not own Bleach, or anything character/game/food/weapon related in this story. She owns only the plot. This is her first and last disclaimer for this fic.**

**A/N: Please read the prequel to this (Life is a Ball) before you read it. Thank you.  
**

* * *

Prologue

The figure of a man swept through the back alley in one of the darkest places in the city of Hueco Mundo. It was drizzling slightly as the man knocked on the side-door of a run-down old warehouse.

A small grill in the door slid open and two black eyes with white irises appeared.

"Who is it?" the owner of the eyes asked in a voice that sounded vaguely angry.

"The King of the World," the man responded.

The white eyes widened and the grill slid closed and the door opened. A pale teenager, who was wearing a perfectly immaculate, bone-white jumpsuit the same color as his hair, stood in the doorway.

"Welcome back to Las Noches, my Lord."

The man stepped inside, but didn't lower his hood. "It's good to be back among the Hollows."

The pale teenager closed the door and followed the man as he swept down the dark hallway. "Why have you decided to come to Las Noches, sir?"

"I've got a job for you," the man said. "Alert the Espadas and be in the meeting room in five minutes along with them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The teenager bowed and hurried down a side passageway and out of sight.

The man continued down the central hallway until he came to the end of the corridor. A single, pure-white door stood at the end of the hall. He turned the door handle and entered the dimly light room.

A long, white, and well-lit table sat in the middle of the room. Eleven throne-like, high-backed, alabaster chairs encircled the table, with one residing at the prominent head. This is where the man sat; a few moments later, the door to the room swung open and the white-haired teenager entered.

He bowed before the man and kept his head lowered as he spoke. "The Espada have been awoken. They will be here shortly."

The man nodded. "Very good. You've done well, Nameless."

"All in the line of duty." As the teenager retreated from the table and into the shadows, the door swung open and the ten commanders of the Hollows, all dressed in varying styles of black and white clothing, entered the blindingly white room. Each of them had a different curious white ornament adorning their person.

Once they were all seated, the man at the head of the table stood.

"Welcome, Espada," he said, eyes roaming the ten faces in front of him. "It's been a while since we last saw each other. It's good to be back among familiar faces."

There were murmurs of assent until somebody barked, "No 'fense, sir, but we can't exactly see your face with that hood over it!"

The man turned to the person who had made the outburst. He had light blue hair and brilliant blue eyes, under which were curious green tattooed markings. He wore a black-lined high-colored jacket with ragged edges. The sleeves on the arms were rolled up, the collar was upturned, and he wore it open, exposing a well-toned chest. A large scar stretched down the middle of the man's chest, and a bone-white, jaw-like ornament adorned the right side of his jaw.

"Are you not please to see me, Pantera?" the man asked, standing up and circling the table to where 'Pantera' was sitting.

"Not particularly," the blue-haired gangster growled.

"Then perhaps you want me dead?" the man hissed, bringing his hooded-face close to Pantera's. "Is that what you wish, Pantera?"

Pantera gulped at the man's sudden proximity. "No."

"Don't take that tone with me," the man said silkily. "Many would consider your acts here at this table, and beforehand, sure sign of insubordination; they would have you killed. But I am forgiving, Pantera. I will spare you . . . this time. Do you understand?"

Pantera gulped. "Yes, sir. My apologies."

The man smirked. "I thought so." He straightened and walked to the head of the table. "But a question still remains, and it bothers me. Where are Fox and Justice?"

"They couldn't make it," Nameless hissed from the shadows. "Guess I forgot to tell ya."

Several of the Espada swore when the teenager spoke, and one even pulled a gun from his uniform.

"Calm down!" the leader snapped. "Put that away, Mantis!"

The man who had pulled the gun—a tall, thin man with long greasy hair, an eye-patch over his left eye, and a jacket open at the midsection with had a large, overblown hood shaped like a spoon—scowled, but reluctantly stowed the gun in his belt.

"I will not have weapons drawn in the meeting room," the head man said coolly. "Remember that."

"Yes, sir," eleven voices chorused.

The man nodded. "Good. Now, I called this meeting for a reason. A very important reason. Can any of you name the reason?"

There was silence.

"A mission," Nameless hissed from the shadows.

The man's smile was evident even from under his hood. "Very good. Yes, a mission. But for only two of you." There were groans around the table from the more violent of the members.

"But what _is_ the mission?" a melancholic-looking, gray-skinned man, wearing a half-helmet with a horn on the left side of his head, asked. Green marks the same color as his eyes were tattooed running down from the corner of his eyes to his cheeks, making it appear as if he were crying.

"An excellent question," the man said, paying no attention the groans. "The mission will be an assassination."

Those were the magic words. Excited murmurs broke out around the table, as the Espadas were rarely ever assigned deadly or dangerous work. It was usually the grunts who performed the dirty work. When Espadas were involved, the person must be important.

"Who's going?!" Mantis asked greedily. He was probably the most violent and bloodthirsty of all the members of the Hollows, and it showed in how well he carried out missions. His shot with a rifle was deadly accurate, and not to be underestimated.

"All in good time," the man said. "Your targets are simple. A teacher and a student at Seireitei High School. All the details will be provided to those carrying out the mission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

The man smirked. "Good. Now, I will announce who will be our two assassins. Before I announce them, though, I am making it clear that these two can give whatever orders they like to any member of the Hollows, and they are to be followed without question."

"Just tell us who's going to be assigned to the mission already!" Mantis growled impatiently.

"Very well," the man said. "The two are Pantera and Nameless. They will be spearheading this operation."

Pantera gave a loud howl of victory when his name was called while Nameless just smirked. Mantis cursed loudly and slouched back in his chair, scowling heavily.

"This is a first assassination mission for the both of you," the leader continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "If you fail it, the consequences will be most severe. And if anyone interferes . . . kill them."

"Who are we assigned to kill first?" Pantera asked eagerly.

"The details will be provided in the packet of information Fox will give you tomorrow," the man said. "Do you understand?"

Pantera and Nameless nodded simultaneously.

The man grinned and tilted his head towards the ceiling. Light flashed over his face as if reflecting off glasses.

"You know what to do," he said. "I will be back to check on your progress in a few weeks time. This meeting is dismissed."

There was a great scraping of chairs, stomping of feet, and murmurs as the ten Espada filed from the room. Nameless stayed behind, watching the man who had issued his orders intently.

"Sir?" Nameless asked. "You coming?"

The man stood from his seat. "Yes." He swept from the room and down the dark corridor, leaving the pale teenager to hurry after him. The man stopped at the door he had entered from and turned to face Nameless.

"You screw this up and your existence in the Hollows will be terminated. Permanently. In my gang, there are _no_ second chances."

Nameless nodded. "I know. I won't fail."

"See that you don't." The man opened the door and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: SEE, SEE, SEE, There is actually a sequal!!!! --ahem-- It just took a while.... Sorry about the delay, but let's just say... erm, I fell in love with Soul Eater so... expect lots of fics about Stein and Marie and Chrona along with this is you are one of my full subscribers....**

**ANYWAY... I bet you can guess who is who, but then again.... the student and teacher aren't who you will be expecting, and the only person who knows who they are are my two beta's... AND NO ONE ELSE! --insert evil laughter here-- ((shot)) Duh, duh, duh, Espada's, Violence, secret missions, assasinations, and DEATH UPCOMING!!!!!**

**Oh, BTW, I beleive something happened to one of my beta's, so I don't know if you guys will be getting beta'd chapters for a bit... I have to talk to her....**

**So yesh. Tune in soon (no promises as I have a BIG set of tests coming up and I've got to study my arse off but I expect in about a week) for Chapter 1 with our main character! Three guesses who, and the first don't count. --wink-- ALSO, As this does not have a title yet, I have a title contest up. ^^ Please have fun thinking of a title, and you get extra points if "Life is a ____" is part of the title!**

**In a few chapters (probably 5 or so) I will post a poll with my three favorites and it will be up to YOU the reader to decide the title of the story! PM/Review with your title ideas!**

**Chapter beta'd by the lovely **Desert(dot)Moon**. Thanks so much, cara, and I hope you feel better soon!  
**

**Remember, Reviews are crack! Review so I can support my addiction!**

**-Love, Toasty**

**P.S. Many thanks to those 13 of you who particpicated in my poll. ^^ The question was: "What did you think of my story, Life is a Ball?" And the results are:**

1 It was AWESOME, man! Can't WAIT for the sequel!

10 » 76%

2 I didn't read it, so I can't tell you

1 » 7%

3 It's not the best I've read, but it shows promise and I'm curious how it progresses.

1 » 7%

4 Pretty good. . . for a DORK!!!!

1 » 7%

5 No opinion

0 » 0%

6 I don't care

0 » 0%

7 It was okay. . . I guess. . .

0 » 0%

8 I haven't read it, but I'm going to now.

0 » 0%

9 This SUCKS!!! It needs to burn! Why did even let you post it?! It's horrible!

0 » 0%


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **It's a bird, it's a plane, NO!!!! it's CHAPTER ONE!! HOLY CRAP!!! Yeah, um, hai gaiz, not dead, really.... just.... dealing with a thing called LIFE. Unfortunatley....

BUT I'M NOT DEAD YET!!!

And I bring you Chapter 1!!! ....Two months late.... Eh heh heh heh, sorry about that.... Chapter 2 will be out sooner, I SWEAR.

But anyways, I hope it was worth the wait.... Enjoy! 8D

* * *

Chapter 1

"Toshiro? Hey, wake up, sleepy head. It's time for school."

Hitsugaya rolled over and peered blearily up at his father. "Wha—?"

"School," Ukitake repeated, shaking his shoulder gently. "Come on, up and at 'em."

The white-haired teenager groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Okay."

Ukitake had to smile at his son, bleary-eyed and tousle-haired. He shook his head sagely and told him, "Breakfast when you come down, alright?"

Hitsugaya brightened. "What's for breakfast?"

Ukitake smiled. "Your favorite."

Hitsugaya grinned. "N'kay, I'll be down after my shower."

Ukitake nodded. "Alright."

As his father left his room, Hitsugaya got up and spent several minutes milling around looking for his track pants and a clean t-shirt before taking an ice-cold shower. The water helped jolt him into full consciousness, so when he stepped from the bathroom twenty minutes later, he was fully clothed and alert.

"Morning, Toshiro," Ukitake greeted him as he walked into the kitchen.

"G'morning, Dad," Hitsugaya said, going over to the kitchen island where he piled his plate with pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"You're not hungry or anything?" Ukitake teased lightly.

"Starving, actually."

Ukitake chuckled and took a sip of his coffee as Hitsugaya began to eat.

"Are you excited about your junior year?" Ukitake asked after several minutes of silence.

Hitsugaya nodded. "I'm looking forward to beating the pants offa Hueco Mundo High again!"

Ukitake smiled a little. "Don't get to cocky," he warned.

"I know," the teenager muttered.

There was a ring of the doorbell and Ukitake looked up from his paper. "Who could that be?" he wondered, standing. "It's a bit early."

Hitsugaya flushed. "It's probably Momo," he said quietly. "I invited her for breakfast. . . I thought I told you. . . Sorry. . ."

Ukitake eyed his son critically. "I see. . . We'll talk about this at a later date, but for now, it would be rude to keep Hinamori-chan waiting out in the cold, so to speak." He chuckled slightly at his joke then went to the door to let Momo in.

Hitsugaya was left staring down at the remainder of his breakfast. He heard the door being unbolted and Ukitake invite Momo in, who, after greeting the white-haired man, began to instantly complain about the heat. Toshiro felt his lips twitch into a smile.

"Good morning, 'Shiro-chan!" Hinamori practically sang as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Don't call me ''Shiro-chan,'" Hitsugaya grumbled to his pancakes.

"Hmm, icy today aren't you?" Momo asked, setting her backpack down on the floor and scooting into a chair next to her friend. "Are you just upset that it's summertime?"

"Technically it's almost autumn," Ukitake said, sitting back down in his chair and taking another sip of his coffee.

"Same difference," Hitsugaya muttered, still sore from both his father's chiding and Momo's use of his nickname. "It's still hot and muggy and decidedly nasty outside, and I hate it."

"But _I_ don't!" Momo chirped brightly. "I love the heat! You've always been a snowflake, 'Shiro-chan!"

Ukitake's eyes widened as he choked on a sip of coffee and Hitsugaya reacted like a scalded cat.

"A _snowflake_?!"

"Denial is always the first sign!" Hinamori giggled.

"Is not!"

"Is."

"Isn't!"

"Alright, you two, settle down," Ukitake chided lightly, intervening in their argument before it came to blows. "Toshiro, relax."

Hitsugaya slumped back into his chair. "Sorry."

"It's almost time for us to go," Hinamori commented.

Hitsugaya looked at the wall clock, then at his plate and he hurriedly scarfed down the rest of his food. He stood and dumped his empty glass and plate into the sink and ran some water over them.

"My pack's in my room," the white-haired boy told Hinamori. "Be back in a sec." He darted upstairs and returned moments later, black backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Ready?" Momo asked, standing by the kitchen doorway with her backpack.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yeah."

"Now hold on just a moment," Ukitake interjected. "I want to talk to Toshiro for a moment. Hinamori-chan, you go ahead; Toshiro will catch up with you in a minute."

"O-Okay," Momo stuttered, looking a bit surprised. "It was nice to see you again, Ukitake-san." She bowed and hurried from the room. The front door closed softly.

Hitsugaya bowed his head, bracing himself for the reprimand that was sure to come. He feet were suddenly quite interesting.

"So, you like Hinamori, huh?"

"I— what?" Hitsugaya's head snapped up.

"Hinamori," Ukitake repeated. "You like her, don't you?"

Hitsugaya flushed. "Well—that is—you see—uh. . . yeah. . . How'd you—"

"Know?" Ukitake asked, completing his son's sentence for him. "To be perfectly honest, Toshiro, it's painfully obvious."

"Oh." Hitsugaya flushed darker and inspected his sneakers once again.

Ukitake sighed. "I'm not mad with you, 'Shiro-chan. It was a mistake. You may invite Hinamori-chan over, however I would just like some forewarning next time, alright?"

Hitsygaya nodded. "Okay."

Ukitake smiled. "Glad we understand each other. Now hurry up, or Hinamori-chan will get worried."

Hitsugaya flushed. "Thanks, Dad."

Ukitake shook his head. "Go. You'll be late."

Hitsugaya nodded and darted down the hall and out the door where Hinamori was waiting. They began walking towards the school, Momo walking slower because of her longer legs.

"What'd your dad want?" Hinamori asked as they went.

"N-Nothing," Toshiro lied quickly, flushing a dull pink. "Just wishing me good luck."

Momo nodded, unfazed by the lie. "Okay then. Who d'you think is gonna be in our classes?"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "I dunno."

"I hope Abarai-kun and Kira-kun are in my class!" Hinamori said with a touch of wistfulness. "Oh, and you of course!"

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yeah."

"The class list'll be posted on the front doors, right?" Hinamori asked. "That's what the letter the school sent home over the summer said."

"Then shouldn't we just trust what the letter says?" the white-haired teenager asked slightly impatiently.

Momo shrugged. "I guess. Who do you want as your teachers?"

"I dunno. I don't really care."

"Well, I know who _I_ want," Hinamori said dreamily, staring off into space.

Hitsugaya tugged on his friends arm to keep her from running into a telephone pole. "Focus, Momo! We can't have you missing school for a hospital stay."

"You're one to talk!" Momo snapped, shaken out of her reverie. "The boy who missed half a week of school because he basically lived at the hospital!"

"You know full well that was because my father was in a coma after having an attack!" Hitsugaya snarled.

"Geez, Momo, that was a low blow."

The two friends turned to see the ever-depressed looking Izuru Kira standing behind them, looking slightly disapproving.

"Izuru!" Momo squealed, launching herself at her blonde friend, her spat with Hitsugaya forgotten. "I haven't seen you all summer!"

Kira turned fire-engine red. "I-It's good to see you, t-too, Momo."

"I really hope you're in our class!" Momo said excitedly.

"Me too."

The white-haired teenager felt a pang of jealousy at Hinamori's over-enthusiastic greeting of Izuru.

"Well, why don't we just go to school and find out?" he suggested, picking up the pace.

"H-Hey!" Momo helped, "Wait up, 'Shiro-chan!" She raced after him, dragging the unfortunate Kira along in her wake.

* * *

When the three reached the high school, a large percent of the student population was outside, craning to see the bulletin boards that had everyone's homerooms on them.

"There's Renji," Hitsugaya said, spotting the tall redhead through the throng.

"Abarai-kun!!" Momo called out excitedly.

Renji turned to search for the caller of his name. When he saw them, he waved and pushed through the crowd to get to them. "Good news, guys," he said, looking like he was about to deliver something that would change their lives forever. "We're in the same room."

Hinamori, predictably, let out a happy exclamation and proceeded to dance with excitement.

"Rukia's in our homeroom, too," Renji continued. "Along with, Hana, Rikichi, and Rin."

"Kuchiki-chan?" Hinamori chirped, intrigued. "But that means she got bumped up to the higher classes!"

Renji nodded distractedly. "Yeah."

"What's wrong, Renji?" Izuru asked quietly.

"N-Nothing, nothing," Renji said quickly.

"Abarai, who's homeroom are we in?" Hitsugaya asked, changing the subject.

Renji shot Hitsugaya a thankful look. "I'd cover you ears," he advised with a grin. "'Cause our homeroom teacher is Aizen."

Hinamori gave a squeal of delight and continued her happy dance.

Hitsugaya rolled his sea-green eyes. "Stop acting like a child. You're embarrassing yourself."

Hinamori managed to contain her excitement, but still sported a wide grin.

"We should go inside before Sasakibe-sensei decides to give us detention," Izuru said quietly, eyeing the vice principal intently.

The man was standing on the stairs overlooking the courtyard, watching the crowd like a hawk, a sheet of neon-green detention slips under his arm.

"And I've got _no _inclination to get one," Renji drawled. "So let's jet before he decides we're loitering."

The four juniors struggled through the throng of students and up the stairs into the school. Hitsugaya started off down the corridor, only to be stopped by a confused noise from Renji.

"Where're ya going, Toshi?" he asked, using the annoying nickname he had picked up from Kaien the year before.

Hitsugaya pivoted on his heel. "One, don't call me 'Toshi,' and two, Aizen's room moved. Or did you forget all the boxes we helped pack at the end of last year? He's down at the end of the Foreign Language and Language Arts corridor."

"Oh," Renji muttered. "Trust you to pay attention to that kinda stuff."

"You bet." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway towards the classroom. Sure enough, outside of 104 stood the smiling brown-haired English teacher, Sosuke Aizen.

"Ah, hello everyone!" Aizen said warmly. "Welcome back! Sit wherever you wish."

"Hello, Aizen-sensei!" Hinamori chirped, her brown eyes immediately starry.

Aizen nodded at her. "Hello, Hinamori-kun. How was your summer?"

"Very good!" Momo piped up. "I did a lot of really fun stuff and I hung out a bunch with 'Shiro-chan!"

"Did you now?" Aizen asked over the shout from inside the classroom of "Dammit, Momo, it's not ''Shiro-chan!'." "That's wonderful. Toshiro, watch your language please."

"Yes, sir," Hitsugaya grumbled, sitting down in the front. Hinamori laughed, gave Aizen a smile, then plopped herself down next to her best friend. Renji and Kira moved to sit in the back.

"Stop being so grumpy, 'Shiro!" Momo said happily, taking her pen out of her bag and taping it on the desk. "Smile!"

Hitsugaya's scowl only deepened. Momo sighed and turned her attention to Aizen, who was greeting people as they walked in the door.

"Isane-san!" Momo called, waving the silver-haired girl over. "Hi!"

"Hello, Momo," Isane said shyly, coming over and sitting next to Hinamori. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" Momo chirped. "How was your summer?"

"O-Okay, I guess," Isane said, shrugging and putting her bag on the ground.

Hitsugaya sighed and tuned out his best friend's excited prattle as he watched the class trickle in. His eyes narrowed as he realized there were a few missing.

"Where's Hanataro, Rin, and Rikichi?" Hitsugaya muttered to Hinamori as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class.

Momo shrugged. "Where's Kuchiki-chan?"

This time it was Hitsugaya's turn to shrug. Aizen shut the classroom door and walked to the front of the room.

"Welcome," he said, smiling kindly at the class. "As many of you know, I am your English teacher, Aizen Sosuke. I'm not very strict, and so long as you behave and do your homework, you'll do fine. I'm going to take attendance, and then I'll pass out the things that need to be signed, give out schedules; and, if we have time, I'll begin to give out locker numbers and combinations."

The teacher went to his desk and pulled out an attendance log from a drawer. "Alright, let's see. . . Abarai, Renji?"

Renji raised his hand. "Yo."

"Ayasegase, Yumichika?"

"Present, sir."

Hitsugaya sighed and leaned his head on his hand. Their class was large this year, and it would take a while to read through all the names. He tuned out the names until…

"Hinamori, Momo?"

"Here!"

"Hisagi, Shuuhei?"

"'Sup?"

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro?"

The young teenager raised his head from where it was propped against his hand and called out, "Here."

Aizen smiled at him and marked the box next to Hitsugaya's name and continued on.

"Kira, Izuru?"

"Here."

"Kotetsu, Isane?"

"Present."

"Kuchiki, Rukia?"

Silence.

"Kuchiki, Rukia?" Aizen repeated, looking up from his attendance book. There was more silence. "Rukia is not here today?"

Several people nodded.

"Does anyone know where she is?"

Renji raise his hand. "She's not gonna be here awhile, sensei."

"Is she on vacation?" The teacher asked, looking puzzled.

"Something like that."

"I see." Aizen made a note on his attendance long then continued on.

"Kurotsuchi, Nemu?"

"Present, sir."

"Madaremare, Ikkauku?"

"Yo."

Aizen continued on with attendance for a few more minutes. As he was nearing what Hitsugaya knew to be the end of the list, there was a knock on the classroom door and Hanataro, Rikichi, and Rin entered.

"They put us in the wrong homeroom," Rikichi explained, handing Aizen their pass. "We were sent here."

Aizen nodded. "As you're on my attendance list, I am guessing you are indeed where you are supposed to be. Welcome back to my classroom, please take a seat."

The three boys nodded and Rikichi slunk to the back to take a seat behind Renji while Rin sat next to the long-haired Nemu, leaving Hanataro to take the remaining seat behind the silver-haired Isane.

"All right, then the only one missing is Miss Kuchiki," Aizen said, putting his attendance log back into his desk drawer. "I'm going to pass out the schedules now. After you get them you may move your seats and see who else has your same schedule."

Aizen picked up a stack of papers and began to pass them out. Renji got his first and desk-hopped to where Momo and Hitsugaya were sitting.

"Who d'ya have?" he barked as soon as they got theirs.

Hitsugaya glanced down at his schedule. "Aizen-sensei, Akon-sensei, then lunch, Ichimaru-sensei, Yoruichi-sensei on A days and gym on B days, and then Kyoraku-sensei. . . again."

"You have that one, too?" Renji asked, peeing over at his schedule. "I wonder why we have Shunsui again?"

"Maybe Ise-sensei isn't teaching this year and Kyoraku-sensei is teaching the higher up classes or something," Momo said, "because I have the schedule, too, and all three of us passed his class last year."

"Renji by the skin of his teeth," Hitsugaya muttered.

Renji was about to make an angry retort when a voice came over the intercom.

"Hello, teachers and students, sorry for the interruption. Could all current members of the soccer team report to the main lobby? They will be returning before the period is over."

Renji, Kira, Hitsugaya, Hanataro, Rin, and Rikichi all traded bewildered glances and stood up slowly, looking at their teacher. He nodded and they all headed towards the office. They met up with the rest of the team in the lobby, and they mingled together in one large group, looking rather confused.

"Why were we called here?" Hanataro asked timidly. "We aren't in trouble, are we?"

Hitsugaya could only shrug. "I dunno."

"Hey there!" a boisterous voice called out from the direction of the hallway that connected to the gym. "Y'all are the soccer team?"

The group turned to where the speaker was standing. He was tall, with shaggy black hair, dark blue eyes, and was wearing a black track suit with the jacket top tied around his waist, exposing his white t-shirt underneath and swirling tattoo on his lower-right forearm.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened in recognition. His eyes met the man's and the adult grinned a rather familiar lopsided grin.

"Heya, Toshi, how's it going?" the man drawled.

"K-Kaien?!" Hitsugaya stuttered as Renji and the rest of the team snickered at his nickname. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"It's not 'Kaien,'" the soccer player huffed. "It's _Shiba-sensei_."

"Shiba-sensei my ass!"

"Hitsugaya-san, do you know him?" Hanataro squeaked.

Toshiro nodded. "Yeah. He's an old teaching assistant and friend of my dad's. I dunno why he's here though. He's a player on the pro soccer team Gotei 13." There were gasps of awe from a few of the team members.

"Was," Kaien corrected. "I_ was_ a player for the Gotei 13. My contract ended this summer and I thought I'd try teaching again."

"Are you _really_ a pro player?" Renji drawled, looking unconvinced.

Kaien nodded. "Sure am. Will prove it to you later if ya want, pineapple." Renji stuttered indignantly and Kaien continued as if he'd never been interrupted. "So, yeah, I'll be coaching y'all at soccer this year."

"We'll beat the Arrancars for sure!" Rikichi crowed gleefully. There was a loud cheer from the entire team, except for Renji, who was still nursing his pride from the 'pineapple' comment, and Hitsugaya, who wasn't about to act so childish.

Kaien laughed. "Glad to see you guys are so excited 'bout this! First practice'll be next Monday at six-thirty before school." There were understandable groans from the team.

"What?" Kaien asked, a dark eyebrow raised. "Surely you babies can handle an early practice? If you wanna be coached by a pro, you have to be on the schedule of one. No exceptions. Your homeroom teachers have the permission slips for first practice already in your classrooms. Now, git back to class before the bell rings!"

The team split without much argument and Renji, Rikichi, Rin, Hanataro, Kira, and Hitsugaya trudged back down the hallway to Aizen's classroom.

"Is he always like that?" Rin asked, discreetly popping a piece of candy into his mouth. "So . . ."

"Kaien?" Toshiro asked. "Yeah, pretty much."

Renji made a noise that sounded very much like he was cursing the coach's very existence.

"C'mon, Renji, lighten up," Hitsugaya said, rolling his eyes at his friends behavior. "That's just the way Kaien is. You'll get used to it."

"I can't believe we have to get up at six-thirty," Rikichi whined from besides Renji.

"Six," Kira corrected quietly. "Or earlier, depending on how fast you get ready in the morning." Rikichi let out a groan.

"I can barely stay awake as it is!" he whimpered.

Hitsugaya was quiet as they reached the classroom and reentered. As they crossed the threshold, the bell rang. There was a massive scraping of desks and people rushing to get into the halls and mingle with friends.

"Welcome back, boys," Aizen greeted them, handing them each a folder. "These are the papers you need to get signed by your parents. The soccer forms are included." The six teammates thanked their teacher and Hitsugaya grabbed his bag and stuffed the papers into it before following Hinamori to their next period together.

* * *

**A/N2: **So yeah, Chapter 1!!! Hope you like it! AND LOOKIT WHOS BACK! 8D Gotta love Kaien. :D (Especially my beta, who had a serious fangasm when she read this XD) And the trio of dorks of course. :D And Renji-the-pineapple. :3

**EDIT 8/15: Now beta'd, yay! :D** **Thankies a bunch, Kit! :D**

...so YEAH, drop me a comment/review and tell me what you think please! Comments/Review are crack, and will be used to fuel my addiction!!!

-Luffles, Toasty Vadar


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Holy crap, is that---A CHAPTER?! Y'know BEFORE THREE MONTHS LATER?! HOLY CRAP, YO!!!

..... *ahem* Yes. I got one typed up and finished. For you guys. Because I love you guys. A lot. And wrote a whole bunch of this story while on vacation in Canada. *nodnod*

AND LOOK. IT'S JUST IN TIME FOR THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR WITH ALL THOSE INFO CARDS AND CRAP. /sarcasm plz

OH, YEAH, AND I HAVE A TITLE FOR THIS PUPPY NOW!!!! 'Life is a Deception'. ^^ I made it up myself~! :D

Anyway enough of my rabble.

**EDIT: THIS CHAPTER IS NOW BETA'D AND WAS DONE SO BY **DESERT(DOT)MOON.** KTHX.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"'Shiro-chan, you've been quiet," Momo chirped as she stood next to Hitsugaya in the lunch line.

Toshiro looked up from his tray. "Hmm?"

"I said, you've been quiet today," Momo repeated. "After first period you quieted down a bunch."

"Oh, sorry." Hitsugaya tapped his pin number into the keypad and waited for her to do the same. As they headed toward their customary table outside in the sun, he explained, "I've just been thinking."

"Uh oh," Renji wise-cracked as he sat down next to them at their table. "That's never a good thing."

"Shut up, pineapple."

Renji turned red in the face. "Shut up yourself, 'Toshi!"

"Guys, stop," Momo said plaintively as Kira joined them. "Do you guys want to get in trouble on the first day?"

"No."

"Then don't argue!" Momo said exasperatedly.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Fine. But just because you act like my mother doesn't mean you are, Bed Wetter."

"Sh-Shiro-chan!" Momo gasped, blushing crimson. "Don't call me that!"

"Don't call me ''Shiro-chan,'" Hitsugaya said calmly, swirling spaghetti onto a standard-issue plastic spork and popping it into his mouth.

"You're mean, 'Shiro-chan!"

"You bet."

Renji and Kira laughed.

"You guys argue a lot," Rin said, dropping into a seat next to Kira as Rikichi sat next to Renji and Hanataro next to Toshiro. "If I didn't know you guys so well, I'd think you two hated each other."

Hitsugaya shrugged.

"One another note," Rikichi said, taking a big bite of his sandwich before finishing, "shoccer teamsa gonna roc' thish yea'."

"Ugh," Renji grimaced. "Rikichi, swallow yer food before ya talk."

Rikichi gulped before muttering, "Sorry."

"I still can't believe practice is at six-thirty," Rin groaned, poking at his food. "I can barely get up on time on the best of days."

"Aw, suck up," Renji drawled. "It ain't that bad, even if your coach is an a—yeah. . ." He trailed off, mumbling something about Kaien under his breath.

"A professional?" Hitsugaya asked, a white eyebrow raised. "Really, Renji. You're just sore because he called you 'pineapple.' I call you that."

"Well, you're—" Renji started, then cut off. "Whatever. . ."

"You guys are so lucky," Momo said wistfully. "Wish I could be trained by a pro."

"I don't see why not," Kira spoke up. "Why don't you try out for the team?"

Hinamori shook her head. "No, I'm fine with sitting on the sidelines and watching with Kuchiki-chan."

The table fell uneasily silent at the mention of the adopted Kuchiki.

"Lunch is almost over," Hanataro said quietly after a few minutes of awkward quiet. "We should go inside."

Renji seemed to have been waiting for someone to saying something: He jumped up from his seat and almost sprinted inside with his tray and backpack. Momo made to go after him, but Hitsugaya grabbed her arm and jerked her back into her seat.

"Leave him be, Momo," he said quietly. "He's upset about something, and you worrying about him will only make it worse."

"But—"

"Momo, don't." Hitsugaya gave her a stern look and stood to take his trash inside.

Hinamori picked up her own tray and bag and hurried after him. "But what if Abarai-kun wants help?"

"He'll get it on his own," Hitsugaya said. "If he wants to talk to us, he'll come and talk. We shouldn't meddle with the affairs of others."

"You sound like Ukitake-san," Momo huffed as they dumped their trays.

"I've lived with him for almost an entire year," Hitsugaya said bluntly. "Must've rubbed off."

Hinamori, despite herself, giggled. "Maybe!" She looked over at Rikichi, who was explaining something with much excitement and arm flailing to Hanataro and Rin. "What is he doing?"

Hitsugaya followed her gaze. "Good question. It's usually Rin who flails like that, and that's because he's high on sugar almost twenty-four-seven. This is the reason he can't go to sleep until four a.m."

"How do you know he doesn't sleep 'till four?" Momo asked.

"IM," Hitsugaya said matter-of-factly. "He kept IM'ing me over the summer. I don't mind, really. Rin is fun to talk to, even if he's a bit of a kid about some things, like candy and cake. And Rikichi is always so excited about stuff."

"You're still a kid yourself, 'Shiro!" Momo exclaimed. "Don't condemn others!"

"I'm fifteen years old," Hitsugaya said acidly. "I am _not_ a child anymore."

"Yeah, and I'm seventeen!" Momo exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you have the mentality of a five year old!" Hitsugaya snapped before grabbing his bag from the table and stalking off to class, leaving Momo standing there, looking hurt.

"'Shiro-chan," she said quietly, tears pricking in her eyes. "You're so mean . . ."

-/-

There was a tense silence between Momo and Toshiro that spanned the rest of the day and their walk home together. The silence, like the heat, was insufferable, and Hitsugaya soon began to despise both.

"Momo," he said quietly, almost so quietly he couldn't hear himself. His companion seemed not to hear him.

"Momo," he repeated, louder this time.

Hinamori turned her head. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Momo."

"Huh?"

"I snapped at you . . . and I apologize. I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you." Hitsugaya bit his lip. "Forgive me?"

Hinamori looked rather surprised, but covered it up with a smile. "Of course, 'Shiro-chan! I forgive you!"

It was Hitsugaya's turn to look surprised. "So . . . easily?"

"I've known you for years," Momo said, starting to walk again. Only then did Hitsugaya notice they had stopped. "I should have known I was going too far. It's my fault, really, not yours. Besides, I can't stay mad at you for long, 'Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. "Thank you, Momo."

Hinamori waved his thanks off. "No problem, don't worry 'bout it! Man, it's hot today!"

Hitsugaya smiled slightly. That was Hinamori; as quick to forgive and change the topic as ever. "It is."

The young teenager pulled at the collar of his t-shirt. "It's like an oven," he complained. "I hate it."

"You're funny, 'Shiro-chan!" Momo giggled.

"It's true!" Hitsugaya growled. "It's boiling! I'm going to die of the heat pretty soon!"

"You're a snowflake, 'Shiro-chan," Momo said primly. "You're exaggerating, too."

"Am not!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "On both accounts!"

"Are."

"Aren't."

"Are."

"Aren't."

Hitsugaya sighed in defeat. "Okay, I might be exaggerating on the heat, but I am _not_ a snowflake!"

"You _so_ are," Momo giggled.

"Are not!"

"Are so."

Hitsugaya sighed as they turned down Thirteenth Street. They stopped in front of his house. "Whatever. See you tomorrow, Momo."

"Yup!" Momo chirped loudly. "I can come over for breakfast, right?"

The white-haired boy nodded. "Yeah. My dad said you could come over for breakfast anytime."

Momo beamed. "Yay! I'll see you tomorrow then, Shiro-chan!"

"Yeah." Hitsugaya half-waved and trotted up the driveway to the house. He turned the doorknob and breathed a sigh of relief as he was met with air conditioning. "Ah, sweet relief. . ."

Ukitake appeared at the top of the stairs. "Welcome home, 'Shiro-chan. How was school?" He descended and joined Hitsugaya on his trek to the kitchen.

"Okay," Hitsugaya shrugged. "Normal first day stuff."

"Who are your teachers this year?" Ukitake asked as Hitsugaya opened the cupboards and pulled out a glass.

"Aizen-sensei, Akon-sensei, Ichimaru-sensei, Yoruichi-sensei, and Kyoraku-sensei," Hitsugaya replied, going to the fridge and filling his glass with ice water.

Ukitake nodded. "I see. I suppose you have papers for me to sign?"

Toshiro nodded, put his glass down, and slid his backpack off his shoulders. He unzipped it and rummaged through it. "Yeah. Here you go." He pulled out a folder and handed it to his father.

Ukitake thanked him and opened it. "Let's see here," he said as he flipped through the papers. "Information, information, schedule, emergency information cards. . . hmm, what is this?"

Hitsugaya peered over his father's shoulder. "Oh, that's the practice notice. Practice is being switched to the mornings now."

"So Kaien got his way, huh?" Ukitake asked, skimming the article. "I thought he would."

"You knew Kaien was going to be coaching?!" Hitsugaya asked incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You didn't ask," Ukitake replied simply, putting the paper back and closing the folder. "I'll have these papers back to you later."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Okay. Oh, one question."

Ukitake looked up at his son. "Yes? What is it?"

"Do you know where Kuchiki-san is?" Toshiro asked. "She wasn't in class, and Renji's not saying anything."

A shadow passed over his father's face, but he quickly covered it with a puzzled expression. "No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Well, uh," Hitsugaya flushed. "You know a lot of people, like Kuchiki-san's brother, so I thought you might know."

Ukitake shook his head. "Sorry, I'm afraid I really don't know."

Hitsugaya nodded. "It's okay. I was just curious."

"It's perfectly alright to be curious," Ukitake said with a smile. "Don't be afraid to ask questions."

"Then can I call Renji?" Hitsugaya asked.

Ukitake laughed. "Yes, you may."

"Thanks!" Hitsugaya grabbed the handheld and ran upstairs, dialing his friend's number.

Ukitake watched his son disappear up the stairs, and sighed. 'I'm sorry Toshiro, but I swore I wouldn't tell anyone.' The man sighed again, then opened the folder and began to fill in the paperwork.

* * *

**A/N:** What could Ukitake be hiding from his son?! Where is Rukia?! Why is Renji acting weird?! FIND OUT SOON!!!

I hope you liked it! ^^ Please review and tell me what you think! :D

-Toasteh


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Holy crap, is that---A CHAPTER?! Y'know BEFORE THREE MONTHS LATER?! HOLY CRAP, YO!!!

..... *ahem* Yeah, lookit that. 11 weeks later, I finally get it posted. --Toasty!fail plz-- I tried guys, but life and other stories kinda ate me alive and spat me back out. ;A; Forgive me, this fic still lives!!!

**This chapter was beta'd by Desert(dot)Moon, kthx.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Alright. If you've got all your paperwork, please give it to me and I'll give you a locker combination."

It was the next day, and Aizen-sensei was fulfilling his promise to pass out lockers and locker combinations to those students who had gotten all of the correct paperwork filled out and signed. Most everyone had, so that made the process relatively easy.

Hitsugaya receive his combination and went out into the hallway to find his locker: 309. As he skimmed the locker numbers, he felt a pit of dread growing in stomach. It wasn't. . . he found the locker and hung his head.

It was.

The school had two-layered stacked layers, one on top of the other, and he had managed to receive one on the top. His head barely cleared the bottom of the indent for the lock.

Hitsugaya cursed inwardly. This was _not_ good.

"Hitsugaya-san?" The short junior turned to see the gentle-eyed Isane Kotetsu standing behind him.

"Yes, what is it, Kotetsu-san?" Toshiro asked.

"Well," Isane said quietly, "you have locker 309, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've got 310, the bottom locker. And well. . ." Isane gestured at their height difference —which was almost two feet— and smiled hesitantly. "Would you like to trade lockers?"

A smiled flooded Hitsugaya's features. "Yes _please_."

"We should ask Aizen-sensei if it's okay," Isane warned. "I'll go ask." She made her way down the hallway towards where Aizen was helping Hanataro with his locker door. She bent down and spoke to him softly. He opened the door, then stood, smiled, and said something Hitsugaya couldn't make out. Isane nodded and returned.

"He said it's fine," she told him.

"Awesome," Hitsugaya said with a grin. They exchanged combinations. "Thank you, Kotetsu-san."

The teenager smiled softly. "You're welcome."

Toshiro bent down and had the locker open in a matter of seconds.

"Shiro-chan!" whined Momo from the other side of his now-open locker door. "Can you open this?" Hitsugaya sighed and closed his locker.

"Yes, Momo." He scooted over to her locker and took the combination from his friend. Within seconds it was open.

"Thank you, 'Shiro-chan!" Hinamori squealed, rewarding him with a big hug. Hitsugaya blushed and muttered something incoherent, pushing the scrap of paper that held the locker combination into her hands.

"You're welcome. Now you open it." He shut the door and gave her a pointed look. Hinamori pouted, but looked down at the combination and worked at the lock. She opened it a few times and then they made their way back into the waited until everyone had come back, then closed the door and moved to the front of the room.

"Alright everyone," he called, clapping his hands together to get the class' attention. "I'll let you take the last ten minutes of class to put your books in your lockers, but as we've got a little under forty-five minutes of class left, let's start the school year off! Please reach under your desk and retrieve your textbooks and turn to page fourteen."

There was grumbling as many hands reached for their textbooks and turned to the correct page. The class started.

-/-

After lunch, Toshiro proceeded to the locker room to change. He found himself sitting in front of a mocha-skinned woman with dark purple hair, golden eyes, and an orange and black track suit.

"Hey, there, everyone!" she said, grinning like a cat. "Nice to be teaching you! Now, who here is on the soccer team?" Several people, including Hitsugaya, raised their hands, looking rather confused.

"Alright," Yoruichi nodded, taking in each one of their faces. "Kaien wants to see you all out on the soccer field. Get going." The team exchanged looks and hesitantly stood.

"What are you all waiting around for?" Yoruichi asked impatiently. "Go!"

The team nodded and made its way out to the soccer field with members of the team from Kenpachi Zaraki's class. They met Kaien, with two bags of soccer balls and a duffel bag, at mid-field; he had them sit in a semi-circle around him.

"Alright, everyone here?" Kaien barked as soon as they settled down. "Good. Now, I bet ya'll are wonderin' why I pulled ya outta class, right?" Several people nodded. "Well, that ain't your third period class anymore. All of your PE periods'll now be with me. I got permission from Yama-ji and the school board ta make this yer PE credits instead."

Whispers spread throughout the group of students. Could he really do that? Was he that serious about the game?

"Does this mean we don't have practice at six-thirty?!" Rikichi asked excitedly, thrusting his arm into the air.

"No," Kaien said firmly. "Ya'll still have practice in the mornin', along with the practice ya'll have in the afternoon. I don't wanna hear any complainin'. Now stand and pair up, and get to work practicin' passing!"

"Yessir!" Everyone immediately stood and got to work, pairing up and spreading out. Hitsugaya ended up working with Izuru, who was the last person to not be paired with anyone. They hadn't been practicing for more then ten minutes when they heard a cry of pain. They turned to see Hanataro on the ground, clutching his ankle.

"Hanataro!"

Everyone started towards the unfortunate teenager, but Kaien got there first.

"Hey," the black-haired man said, kneeling beside him. "I need ya to let go of yer ankle so I can look at it." Hanataro whimpered but complied. Kaien spent a minute or so looking at his student's ankle and turned.

"Toshiro, get my duffle, will ya?" Hitsugaya blinked once, then turned and sprinted to middle field to retrieve the bag. He set it next to Kaien upon his return to the huddle around his friend.

Kaien grinned and turned back to Hanataro. "Alright, then. Kid, you've gotta sprain, so we're gonna set your ankle in a splint 'till we can gettcha to the nurse, 'kay?"

Hanataro nodded once. Kaien immediately unzipped the duffel bag and pulled out supplies. A few minutes later, Kaien had wrapped an ace bandage tightly around a makeshift split on Hanataro's ankle, assisted by several team members. Once the bandage was secured, Kaien called Renji over.

"Take 'im to the nurses office, won't ya? Toshi, go with 'im to help." Both boys nodded, and after getting Hanataro on Renji's back to ride piggy-back style, they headed inside to the nurse's office.

The three entered the room to see the school nurse, the raven-haired and beautiful Unohana Retsu, sitting at her desk, reading, obviously taking advantage of the lull in activity. She looked up at their entry and frowned slightly as she saw Hanataro on Renji's back and his bandaged ankle.

"Soccer practice?" she asked, closing her book and sweeping around her desk to help sit Hanataro on a cot. The three boys nodded simultaneously.

"Shiba-sensei said it's a sprain," Toshiro informed her, careful to call Kaien by his title. If he didn't, Unohana would sure tell Ukitake, and then he'd be in trouble.

Unohana nodded as she carefully unwound the ace bandage that kept the makeshift splint in place. "Yamada-san, how did you injure your ankle?"

"I-I t-tripped," the raven-haired boy stuttered, blushing. "W-Well, I a-actually st-stepped in a hole and fell the w-wrong way."

Unohana nodded and bent over to inspect his ankle. After a few minutes, she leaned back with a sigh. "Yes, it looks to be a sprain. It's not anything serious, but you'll want to go to the hospital just to be sure.

She stood, brushing imaginary dust off her lab coat. "You'll do best to go home and rest now, Yamada-san. I'll phone your home. You still live with your uncle, correct?"

Hanataro nodded hesitantly. "Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Good, then I won't have to look up the number." The nurse turned to Renji and Hitsugaya, both who had been standing off to the side for the entire exchange. "You two may go back to class."

Both teenagers nodded. "Yes, Unohana-sensei."

Renji turned to Hanataro. "Good job, Hana! Now you won't haveta come to practice for a while!" The red-head let out a sharp bark of laughter.

The black-haired boy laughed hesitantly. "Y-Yeah. I didn't expect to get hurt so soon in the season. . ."

"Yer justa bit offa clutz," Renji told him. "Can't be helped. Just get better soon, y'know?"

Hanataro nodded. "Okay."

"Now, you two," Unohana ordered lightly, her quiet voice taking on an edge.

"Yes, ma'am!" Renji and Hitsugaya chirped instantly, heading for the door. "See you later, Hanataro!" The two bolted out of the health room and into the hallway.

"Goddamit, she's scary," Renji cursed as they speed-walked away from nurse's office. "I _hate_ it when she does that!"

"Look on the bright side," Toshiro said sagely. "You're dad isn't dating her."

Renji grimaced. "That bites. I'm glad Rukia's never been that—" he stopped, eyes wide as he realized what he'd just said. He sobered up instantly.

"Renji?" Hitsugaya asked, looking concerned.

"It's nothing," the red head muttered, turning his crimson eyes away from his friend's sea-blue ones. "Let's get back to class." And he took off across the field back to practice.

Hitsugaya frowned; he would never get any information this way. He heaved a sigh, then ran after his friend. Practice waited.

* * *

**A/N: **....Poor Hana.... and yay Unohana! 8D *GLEE PLZ*

The plot thickens... find out what happens next chapter!!! ...which will be up hopefully before 11 weeks from now;;;

Review if you still read? I still need my crack!

-Toasty


	5. Forced Hiatus

Alright everyone, as the title says, I'm going on a temporary forced hiatus.

Why?

Because of my hands. It's actually not carpal tunnel (as I originally thought), but _tendonitis._

Tondonitis is when the tendons become inflamed for a variety of reasons, and the action of pulling the muscle becomes irritating. If the normal smooth gliding motion of your tendon is impaired, the tendon will become inflamed and movement will become painful. This is called **tendonitis**, and literally means inflammation of the tendon.

And this is what I have. I have over-stressed my hands typing and writing, and basically I have to stop any excessive writing or typing to recover.

Which for me basically means a computer hiatus.

Which means I will limit my time on the computer to in the morning before I go to school (6 AM -6:30 AM), right after I come home from school (3PM to 3:45PM) and right before I go to bed (10:30PM - 11 PM). Those will be the best times to catch me if you need to contact me.

If I don't respond to your comments/journals/replies/notes, it's because of my hands. It's hurting me to type this right now.

I'm not sure when this hiatus will end, but it will probably be beginning to mid-November at the earliest.

This hiatus includes: stories, anything computer related [deviant art, cosplay(dot)com, fanfiction(dot)net, everything] anything writing related, betaing, etc etc.

This hurts me just as it hurts you guys. I basically live on the computer so this will mean a hard time adjusting for me...maybe it'll help boost my grades too. XD

I'll do my best to answer comments and replies, but no promised.

-Love, Toasty

P.S. For more infor on tendonitis, google it or go to http://orthopedics(dot)about(dot)com/cs/sportsmedicine/a/tendonitis(dot)htm


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Holy crap, is that---A CHAPTER?! OH MY GOD, THE APOCALYPSE HAS ARRIVED. DUN DUN DUN.

..... I'm so sorry about the delay guys, but my hands, and my life, and UGH. Dx I'm gonna try to work double time to write another chapter, but my life is busy busy and I'm trying to bring up my math grade from a C by the end of the quater, and work on cosplay stuff for a con coming up and...UGH. MY LIFE IS SO BUSY. WHY?!

**This chapter was beta'd by Desert(dot)Moon, kthx.

* * *

**

Life is a Deception – Chapter 4

The first morning practice came two weeks later. Nobody was foolish enough to be late, lest Kaien work them to death more so then he already did. The soccer team had learned that while Kaien was an easygoing, laid-back soul off the field, he became a military drill sergeant on the grass. Despite this fact, first practice was filled with many sleepy-eyed teenagers. Several, Rin and Rikichi included, looked dead on their feet.

"Alright~!" Kaien shouted his voice more powerful than any bullhorn in the early morning mist. "G'morning everyone! Ya'll look a little tired, so the first exercise is to get the blood pumping! Take two laps around the school buildin'!" The orders elicited groans from the team.

"Hey, what'd I tell ya'll about complainin'?!" Kaien barked. "Get a move on!"

"Yes, sir." Wearily, the team turned and got going. While his team suffered and Kaien watched their somnolent progress with a satisfied smirk, the coach's cell phone rang.

Kaien whipped the device open and greeted the caller with, "'Sup?! This is Shiba." There was silence as he listened to the caller.

"Uh huh, I see," Kaien said nonchalantly. "That's good. Awesome. Keep me posted on your progress, alright? Great, thanks. Bye." He closed his phone with a 'snap' and grinned. One less thing he had to worry about.

"C'mon you lot, get a move on!" he shouted, turning back to his charges. "You guys keep slacking off and you'll _never_ get close to beating Hueco High! Run!"

"Yes, sir," the boys called miserably before picking up the pace. Kaien chased after them, forcing them to sprint the entire way.

"Alright!" Kaien bellowed as the team lay gasping for breath five punishment laps later. "Drills are next! Hanataro, Rikichi, in the goals! Let's go, kiddies, chop, chop!" The boys moved sluggishly into place and started the passing drill. It wasn't long before Kaien stopped them to criticize.

"Hanataro, keep on the balls of your feet! The ball ain't gonna eat ya! Rikichi, stop snickering!

"The rest of ya: You ain't snails, so stop moving like 'em! Pick up those legs! Run it again, startin' with Toshi and Pineapple!"

The team lined up and ran the drill once more. By the end of practice, they were pathetic heaps on the field. Kaien was smirking and the morning detention students had started to arrive. Several teachers had gathered along the edges of the field and were watching with interest.

"All right, ya'll, hit the showers!" Kaien called to his team. "Next practice is Wednesday, same time, same place. Don't be late!"

The team dragged themselves up and into the school. They piled into the locker room and stripped to wash the sweat from their limbs. Toshiro stood under the spray for a few minutes, simply enjoying the cold. He washed quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist before pulling the curtain back.

As he dressed, he overheard snippets of conversation, all about Kaien and the practice from hell. He listened to complaints about sore limbs and did his best to ignore the throbbing in his own legs. He finished buttoning his polo and put on his socks and shoes, then grabbed his backpack from his gym locker and slipped from the locker room. Aizen's classroom was near the gymnasium, so Hitsugaya headed straight for him homeroom and first period.

He took his seat at the front of the classroom after a not-too-surprised looking Aizen let him in. The junior worked on some homework he hadn't quite finished while the rest of the class filed in. The members of the soccer team stumbled in just before the late bell and slumped miserably in their seats, thoroughly exhausted.

"Really, now, what's wrong with some of you?" Aizen finally asked after about thirty minutes of listlessness from half of the class.

"Shiba-sensei," the soccer team groaned in perfect unison.

The bespectacled teacher raised an eyebrow and closed the textbook with a _thump_. "Oh, really? How so?"

"He ran us into the ground!" Rikichi supplied.

"He's a slave-driver!" another member groaned.

"Six-thirty AM practices!" Rin whined plaintively.

Aizen sighed. "Do you have any suggestions for Shiba-sensei so you won't be so exhausted in my classes and in other teacher's classes as well?" Not one student made a noise.

"Very well, then." Aizen turned to the board and began to write. "I want all of you, that includes non-members of the team, to write an essay about how six-thirty AM practices may be detrimental or beneficial towards learning in general. You may begin now, and it is due first thing as you walk in the door tomorrow morning."

The assignment sparked groans from the entire class. More than a few of the non-team students glared daggers at the soccer team members. For the rest of the class, it was silent except for the sound of pens against paper.

About five minutes before the class ended, the vice principal of the school strode into the room and whispered something in Aizen's ear. The brown-haired teacher's eyes widened and he smiled, nodding.

Sasakibe nodded curtly and left the classroom. He appeared to be talking to someone outside of the classroom, but nobody could see who it was. The door opened again, and the administrator returned, this time leading a relatively tall man with shoulder length, jet-black hair. The new man was dressed in the finest tailored suit and a silver-green silk scarf wound its way around his neck. Bone-white ornamental tubes were clamped in his hair and three long bangs hung in his face.

Behind this finely-dressed man, two burly men—who were obviously bodyguards—dragged a teenage girl wearing a sundress into the room, the door slamming behind them. She also had shoulder-length black hair, but hers framed her face and a stray bang fell between two wide purple-blue eyes. She struggled helplessly against the two men.

"Let me go!" she shouted, turning and giving one of the guards a sharp kick to the shins. Said guard released her with a yelp and some healthy swear words. The other guard soon suffered the same fate as the first.

"Why you little—!!" The first guard growled as the girl darted for the door. "Get back here!"

"Rukia." The class, which was in an uproar, froze, as did the girl. The astute, well-dressed man hadn't moved from where he was standing, but his slate-grey eyes were fixed on the teenage girl. "Do not create more trouble. You are already in enough as it is."

The teenager turned back to the man. "Yes, Byakuya-nii-sama."

Outside the classroom, a tall man with silver hair grinned like a feral fox. "Welcome back, Miss Kuchiki," he muttered, not loud enough to be heard by anyone but himself. Still grinning, he turned and disappeared into the classroom next to Aizen's.

-/-

Thirty miles away, a blue-haired teenager yawned noisily and stretched. His teacher, a tall, thin, and pale man with shoulder-length pink hair, pushed white-framed glasses up his nose angrily.

"_Mister _Jaegerjaquez," the teacher said in a deathly-quiet tone, "is this lesson boring you?"

The teenager shrugged. "Ya could say that, I guess."

"Then, if you find my lesson so _boring_, you must have mastered the material," the teacher said in the same deadly tone. "Come up and teach the class, if you please."

"Naaah," Jaegerjaquez drawled. "That's what ya are for, teach. I'm perfectly fine sittin' here."

The teacher's golden eyes narrowed. "You will _not_ talk to me that way, Jaegerjaquez, I do not care that you are the star player on our soccer team!"

"Ne, sorry, sorry," the teenager drawled, fully aware he had stopped the lesson and had the entire class's eyes on him. "Don't get your mask in a twist, _Scientist-sen~sei_."

"That is it! Get out of my classroom, Grimmjow!" the pink-haired teacher ordered, looking furious. "Get out!"

The blue-haired teenager grinned ferally. "With pleasure. See you, ladies." He stood, flashed the girls in the class room a cocky grin, and sauntered into the hallway. He was soon joined in the blank Hueco Mundo High hallways by a white-haired teenager of his same age.

"Hiya, Nameless," Grimmjow greeted his fellow classmate. "How's it goin'? You sent to Primera's office by the Scientist, too?"

"You moron!" Nameless hissed. "You know its 'Hichigo' and "Appro-Grantz-sensei' when we're in school! You _tryin'_ to get us on the wrong side of our lord?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I don't care, s'long as I get to kill the targets in the end."

"At the rater yer goin', you won't get a chance to kill 'em!" Hichigo exclaimed. "An' then I'll be stuck with that creep Man—I mean, _Nnoitora_, as a partner! Or worse, Ulquiorra!"

"Nah, the emo kid's paired up with Yammi," Grimmjow drawled. "Won't happen." The two gang members walked until they reached the school's office.

"Have fun against Stark," Hichigo said, staring at the office door.

"Aw, that ol' lazy cowboy don't scare me," Grimmjow drawled again. "'Sides, he's too lazy to expel me."

The white-haired teen shrugged and almost left when he remembered something. "Oh, yeah, Grimm, I got a text in class. The Hogyoku's been found."

"Really?" Jaegerjaquez asked, turning to look at his partner. "Where?"

"Implanted in the body of Target A," Hichigo responded.

"So we kill the target, we get the Lord's praise _as well_ as some of the dough from the Hogyoku snag?!" Grimmjow asked greedily. "Hot deal!"

His partner shrugged. "I dunno, Fox didn't specify."

"So now you're usin' names," Grimmjow growled. "Well, whatever. Has the Lord given orders?"

"Not yet. We gotta wait."

The blue-haired teen licked his lips hungrily. "Ya tell me as soon as we get orders, got it?"

"Sure thing." Nameless grinned. "There's gonna be a meetin' tonight."

Jaegerjaquez nodded. "Will be there. See ya, Nameless."

"It's Hichigo!" the white-haired teen replied. "Bye, Grimm."

"Well, that's Pantera to you!" Grimmjow replied as he opened the front office door and ambled in.

* * *

In case you didn't realize, Pantera = Grimmjow and Nameless = Hichigo. THe others, well....infer. ;D

AND YES. RUKIA IS BACK, STOP ASKING ME WHY SHE'S A FRICKIN MAIN CHARACTER. And Byakuya. Yay~!

I'll update as soon as possible, guys...but, my life might make that update sometime in January... e__e

-Love always, Toasty


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS ALREADY, FFFFF. "OTL This was meant to be your CHristmas present, I thought I posted it up! ;____; Sorry it's late guys! Dx I hope you like it anyway, I worked super hard on it!

I dunno when Chapter 6 will be up, as I'm having troubles with it, but I'll post it as soon as I can! :D

**This chapter was beta'd by Desert(dot)Moon, kthx.

* * *

**

Life is a Deception – Chapter 5

"Rukia!" The shout was followed by the clatter of a chair. Renji was on his feet, a look of shocked happiness on his face. All traces of weariness from soccer practice were gone.

The raven-haired girl averted her eyes. "Don't make a scene, idiot."

"Watch who yer callin' idiot, idiot!" Renji exclaimed loudly.

"Please lower your voice, Abarai-kun," Aizen admonished lightly, beating Sasakibe to the reprimand.

Byakuya Kuchiki frowned. "Really. Aizen-san, Chojiro-san, I leave my sister in your capable hands. Abarai, keep your jaw off the ground; you know your assignment." With those words, the millionaire swept from the classroom, leaving something close to a stunned silence in his wake.

"Assignment?!" Rukia screeched as the end-of-period bell rang. The room was chaotic as the students gathered books and materials before racing from the classroom.

"What do you think Kuchiki-sama meant by 'assignment?'" Momo asked as she fell into step next to Hitsugaya.

The white-haired boy shrugged. "I don't know, and frankly, it's none of my business."

"Aw, you're being a spoilsport again, 'Shiro-chan!" Momo whined. "There's no harm in wondering!"

Toshiro sighed. "First off, curiosity killed the cat, Momo. Secondly, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not _'Shiro-chan,'_ it's Toshiro!"

Momo giggled before saying, "'Shiro-chan, 'Shiro-chan~!" in a teasing tone. She ran ahead of her friend and grinned broadly. "Whitey~!"

"Momo," Hitsugaya growled, tone dangerous.

Hinamori grinned and waited for him to catch up. "Sorry, but you're just so cute when you're angry!"

Hitsugaya's face burned. "Sh-Shut up, Bed Wetter!" He quickened his pace, desperately willing his red face to fade back to normal.

The white-haired teenager blew into Akon-sensei's science lab at top speed and found his assigned seat at a lab table. Momo followed quickly, sitting down at her seat next to him.

"What's with you, 'Shiro-chan?" she asked Hitsugaya as he took out his science notebook and began copying the warm-up.

"Nothing," he lied, keeping his eyes on his notebook.

Momo opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it as they were joined by Hanataro and the class narcissist, Yumichika Ayasegawa. The raven-haired teenager was obsessed to an almost unhealthy extent with beauty. He was also the class rumor mill, and would make mountains out of the smallest of molehills.

"That's a very unflattering face you've got there, Hitsugaya-san," said rumor mill quipped as he sat down opposite Momo. "However, you are exceptionally beautiful today, Hinamori-chan."

Momo giggled while Toshiro scowled. Hanataro managed to trip while he was sitting down and sent his books, papers, and binders flying everywhere. The small teenager scrambled around on the floor, trying desperately to pick things up before people stood on them. He wasn't having much luck, and most of his classmates (like Yumichika) were to busy snickering to help.

"Are you okay, Yamada-san?" a kind voice asked suddenly. Hanataro looked up to see Isane leaning over him, looking concerned.

Hanataro nodded hesitantly. Isane set her books down before crouching beside the black-haired klutz and helping him pick his things up. Hanataro stuttered his thanks.

Isane stood and handed him the books she had retrieved. "Be careful, Yamada-san." She smiled gently, then went to sit down. Hanataro flushed and once again thanked her, although it was lost. The raven-haired boy slipped into his seat next to the smirking Yumichika.

"Good going, Yamada-san," the narcissist gibed, adjusting his bracelets. "That was a great way to make yourself seem ugly." Hanataro's blush deepened, this time from shame.

"Leave him alone, Ayasegawa," Rikichi growled from behind Yumichika. "Or you'll find your pretty face nice and bruised, which is hardly attractive." The narcissist rolled his eyes but quieted down and opened his folder.

"Alright, everyone, settle down," Akon-sensei instructed as he walked into his classroom, adjusting his lab coat. "Rin, candy away! Maybe if you didn't eat in my class your grades would be better!"

Rin, who was sitting across from Rikichi, blushed and swallowed whatever sweet he'd been snacking on. "S-Sorry, Akon-sensei."

The black-haired teacher sighed and tapped the blackboard with a piece of chalk. "Warm-ups. Get started if you haven't."

Notebooks opened, papers rustled, and pens and pencils scribbled. Rukia and Renji snuck in about ten minutes later. Akon glared at them before Renji wordless handed the teacher a pass and a note.

"I see," Akon muttered after he read the note. "Some rearranging is in order, then. Renji, Rukia, you'll be sitting with Ikkaku at the back table. Don't make me regret my decision, Renji."

The red-haired teenager nodded and moved to sit across from Ikkaku Madaremare, whose bald head shone in the florescent lighting. Akon handed Rukia a textbook, a textbook slip, and a couple of papers before signing her slip and sending her to sit down.

"Now that that matter is resolved," Akon said as if nothing had really happened, "Hitsugaya, please bring your notebook up to the visualizer and show the class your answers." Hitsugaya sighed and stood, picking up his warm-up notebook and carrying it to the visual. With another sigh, he began to explain.

* * *

A period and a half later, Hitsugaya, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Momo, Hanataro, Rin, and Rikichi were all sitting outside, eating lunch. Yumichika and Ikkaku had insisted on sitting with them, but the whole table knew the only reason the narcissist would sit with them. He was there to get the information on where Rukia had been so he could spread it to the four corners of the Earth. Ikkaku just followed Yumichika.

Rukia was quiet for the entire lunch period, not eating anything. She hadn't brought any lunch or money to buy it. She had turned down all offerings and had taken to either staring off into space or glaring at Renji in turn. Finally, Yumichika decided that he wouldn't get any information and left in a flurry of Yumichika-ness, followed by a scowling Ikkaku. After the two were out of earshot, conversation started. No one felt like talking when Yumichika was around, lest what they said be interpreted the wrong way and spread throughout the school.

"I wonder why Aizen-sensei gave us that paper," Izuru asked, reminding the soccer players of the pains from that morning.

"Maybe he was makin' a statement," Renji replied as he finished his sub. "Tellin' us to leave enough energy not to die in his class."

"First intelligent thing you've said today," Rukia said acidly. "Stop making yourself look intelligent when you're not." The entire table burst out laughing—save Renji, who had turned a nasty purple color.

"Look—" Renji growled, but Hitsugaya cut him off before he could raise his voice.

"Unohana!" the white-haired teenager hissed, yanking the red head back into his seat at the picnic table. Sure enough, the raven-haired nurse glided up to their table moments later, a serene smile at her lips.

"Trouble?" she asked, looking at each teen individually. Eight heads shook simultaneously.

Retsu smiled. "That's good. Keep it that way, hmm?"

"Yes, Unohana-sensei," the teenagers chorused.

"Lunch is almost over. If you don't hurry and finish, you'll be late to class, and we wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your teachers, right?"

"No, Unohana-sensei."

The nurse smiled and nodded before continuing on. As soon as she was gone, the entire table breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Dude," Rikichi muttered to Hitsugaya loud enough for everyone to hear, "if your dad _does_ end up marrying her, you're screwed, man." The entire table, Renji included, laughed.

"She's not too bad," Hitsugaya said. "Once you get to know her. She's not as imposing."

"Liar," Renji said. "You're scared stiff she'll rat you out to Ukitake if ya do somethin' wrong."

"I am not!" Hitsugaya yelped, coloring a little. Renji smirked.

"What_ever_ you say, Toshi." He smirked and stood, picking up his empty tray. He grabbed Rukia by one arm and dragged her with him as he went to go throw his trash away.

"Hey!" Rukia yelled. "Let go of me, you tattooed ape!"

"No can do, Rukia!" The teenaged girl said something very unladylike and rather colorful. The rest of the table laughed and quickly finished eating. Hitsugaya quietly dumped his tray and snuck after Renji and his companion.

". . . follow me!" he heard Rukia saying in a done of deep irritation. "Didn't he?! Don't lie!"

"So what if he did?"

"I don't need a babysitter!" Rukia snarled. "I can't take care of myself, so just leave me alone!" She stomped hard on Renji's food before turning and raging right past Hitsugaya.

The red-haired teenager turned and saw his teammate. He glared at Hitsugaya as if were his fault that Rukia was mad at him before running after his erstwhile companion. Hitsugaya stared after hm.

"'Shiro-chan!" Momo chirped, coming up behind him. "If we don't hurry, we're gonna be . . . what's wrong?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Nothing. Let's get to class."

* * *

A/N: The trio of dorks are fun to write, and YUMICHIKA. *heart* I love him so much. :3 So, kinda filler chapter, but not.

I'll update as soon as possible! My life might make that update sometime in late January, but I WILL update!!!

-Toasty


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Late, I know. I'm sorry. D; Writers block and a con in two weeks when you are nowhere near ready are not good combonations. DX Enjoy you lot!

NOT BETA'D YET  
**

* * *

**

Life is a Deception – Chapter 6

The darkness was thick in Pantera's quarters, broken only by the flickering of a television screen. Pantera himself was sprawled out on a couch, flipping through the television channels with a bored expression. He paused at a bloody horror movie and watched as men and woman got torn to bloody shreds by a masked man with a chainsaw.

With a sadistic grin, the blue-haired teenager threw the remote down and focused his attention on the screen. However, as he sat back to watch, the lights flickered on and Grimmjow scowled. He turned to the doorway where Hichigo stood, leaning on the doorframe.

"Meeting in five," the pale teenager said before pushing off the doorframe and ambled of to inform the others. Pantera sighed heavily and jabbed the 'off' button on the television remote before standing. He stretched and headed down the corridor to the meeting room. Five other Espada's were waiting there. One of those Espada's was Mantis, to Grimmjow's great displeasure.

Mantis sneered at the blue-haired teenager as he passed. "Hey, kitty, how's you doin' on your fail mission?"

"Hello, cockroach," Grimmjow derided, lip turning back into a feral grin. "How's bein' a dog workin' out for ya?"

"Why you—!" Mantis snarled, pulling a crescent-shaped blade from his belt. "I'll kill ya! Just 'cause you're in charge don't change the fact that yer a lower rank'n I am!"

"That don't change the standin's now, do it?" Grimmjow asked. "Whether ya like it or not, yer basically my Fraccion 'til the end of the mission. So listen up like a good little doggy an' put that knife away."

Mantis' face turned ugly. "Shut the hell up, ya mangy stray!" He lunged at Pantera, the crescent blade glinting wickedly. He was stopped by another on of the waiting Espada's, who grabbed both his wrist and Grimmjow's.

"Now, Brothers, please stop this fighting." The Espada's dark skin was contrasted by the white of his mandarin-style white uniform top and hakama pants. A row of bony, white spikes sat on his head mohawk style, and a necklace of what appeared to be the remains of skeleton was strung around his neck. "This unrest disturbs the world's amour."

"Shaddup, Zommari!" Nnoitra growled. "You ain't the boss of me!"

"I am, however." The greasy-haired man froze. Leader was standing behind them; two rectangles of light flashed from under his hood as he addressed the fighting Espada. "Put your knife away, Mantis, before I remove it for you."

"Yes, my Lord," Mantis grumbled, sheathing his weapon with an ugly glare. The leader swept by the five waiting Espada, who followed after him. Minutes later, they were joined by the remaining five, along with Hichigo.

"My dear Espada," the hooded man said quietly once they were all settled, and a servant had come around with tea for them all, "our plan is coming into action. The targets have both been found, and the Hogyoku's whereabouts discovered. Nameless, Pantera; your mission officially begins now.

"I am leaving the way the mission is run completely up to you. You have unlimited access to our network of supplies, and complete control over all of the Espadas, Fraccion, and Arrancars. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"Hey, Dad, I'm home!" Hitsugaya closed the door behind him as he kicked off his shoes. He found his father in the kitchen, hair tied back and dress shirt sleeves rolled up, cutting meat and putting it into a stew pot.

"Welcome home, Shiro-chan," Ukitake said, putting the knife he was using down and washed off the cutting board. "How was school today?"

"Okay," Toshiro said, going to the fridge and getting an apple.

"Simply okay?" The man raised a dark eyebrow as he placed the cutting board down and washed the meat juice from his knife. "I would think it would be better, seeing as Rukia came back."

"Oh yeah," Toshiro said, starting to take a bite out of his apple before pausing and staring at his father quizzically. "Wait, how do you know about that?"

Jushiro laughed. "Toshiro, I've told you the answer to that question time and time again. I would have thought you would have known the answer already."

"Oh, right, you know people." Hitsugaya bit into his apple and chewed before saying, "How do you know so many people?"

"Through work and various things," Ukitake said airily as he began to cut vegetables.

"You know Byakuya, right?"

"Kuchiki-sama," Ukitake corrected gently, "and yes, I know Byakuya."

"So how come he didn't tell you about Rukia being missing?"

The white-haired man paused. "Well . . . I must say I wasn't very truthful about my knowledge of Rukia's disappearance to you, 'Shiro-chan."

White brows furrowed. "So you knew." The words were quiet. Ukitake nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Byakuya didn't want the information that Rukia was missing very public," the white-haired man said calmly as he scraped cut vegetables into a bowl and covered it with plastic wrap. "He asked me to not tell anyone anything about her disappearance."

Hitsugaya finished his apple and threw the core into the trashcan. "Dad, where was Rukia when she was gone? Can you tell me?"

Ukitake sighed before pouring water into the pot and covering it. "I suppose I could tell you. Rukia ran away from home a few weeks before summer break ended."

"Where did she go?"

"More questions?" Ukitake chuckled and turned the burner under the pot on. "Rukia ran to the neighboring town of Karakura and stayed with a family there. The police found her there yesterday and brought her back to Seireitei today."

"Why did she run away?"

"I suspect she was angry at Byakuya," Ukitake answered.

"Why?"

Hitsugaya's adoptive father shrugged. "That is one thing I don't know, 'Shiro-chan."

"Oh. . ." The white-haired teenager muttered. "When's dinner going to be ready?"

"At six, as usual."

"Okay." Hitsugaya picked his bag up from the floor and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm going to do my homework."

Ukitake nodded. "I'll call you when I need your help."

'Kay." Hitsugaya turned and walked down the hallway before pounding up the stairs. Ukitake sighed and shook his head before turning to the sink and began to wash his cooking utensils.

* * *

Hitsugaya's phone went off next to his ear, and his eyes shot open. ". . . what . . . the?" He reached over and picked up the phone and opened it quickly. "'Lo?"

"Toshiro?" The voice was quiet. "I'm sorry to wake you, but—"

"Hanataro?" Hitsugaya rolled over and looked at the clock. "Do you know what _time_ it is?'

"Y-Yes, two in the morning," his friend replied. "I-I'm really s-sorry about waking you up, but I've got something i-important to tell you."

"Like what?"

"Can you get on IM?"

Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Yeah, why?"

"It's late; I don't wanna wake anyone up, especially my uncle or Ukitake-san. I'll tell you online." The line went dead and Hitsugaya groaned. He stumbled his way through the dark to his laptop, opened the lid, and signed on to messenger.

*** SoccerSnowflake has signed on.*

*** Clumsy_Flower has signed on.*

SoccerSnowflake: What did u want me 4, Hana?

Clumsy_Flower: Srry, Toshiro, but I have something 2 tell u

SoccerSnowflake: wat?

Clumsy_Flower: U know I work at Kuchiki mansion after skool, y/n?

SoccerSnowflake: Y

Clumsy_Flower: Well, u know Renji works there 2?

SoccerSnowflake: yea…

Clumsy_Flower: I accidently… overheard him and Kuchiki-sama talking

SoccerSnowflake: 'bout what?

Clumsy_Flower: Rukia

SoccerSnowflake: WHAT?!

SoccerSnowflake: WHY

Clumsy_Flower: they were arguing bout her

Clumsy_Flower: I didn't wanna hear

Clumsy_Flower: but Renji said he didn't wanna protect Rukia

SoccerSnowflake: . . . wat

Clumsy_Flower: I duno;

Clumsy_Flower: But Renji said "I don't wanna be Rukia's frickin bodyguard anymore, goddamit!"

Clumsy_Flower: And Kuchiki-sama said "You will do what I tell you if you still wish to earn money here."

SoccerSnowflake: wat…the…heck

Clumsy_Flower: I dunno;

SoccerSnowflake: Why is Renji protecting Rukia?!

Clumsy_Flower: I don't know! I just know he is!

SoccerSnowflake: Why are u telling me this, hana?

Clumsy_Flower: Thought u wanna know

Clumsy_Flower: they're your friends

SoccerSnowflake: And yours

Clumsy_Flower: yeah

Clumsy_Flower: anyway, gotta go, homework

SoccerSnowflake: this late?!

Clumsy_Flower: Yeah

Clumsy_Flower: I work late

SoccerSnowflake: Get some sleep, hana;;;

Clumsy_Flower: Homework first, sleep later

SoccerSnowflake: suit yourself

Clumsy_Flower: bye

SoccerSnowflake: yeah

*** Clumsy_Flower has signed off.*

*** SoccerSnowflake has signed off.*

Hitsugaya sat back from his computer screen and rubbed his eyes. Renji . . . a bodyguard? What did that mean? Why was he protecting Rukia? What was he guarding her against? Why—

"What are you doing up?" Hitsugaya jumped as the light in his room turned on. He whirled around in his seat to see Ukitake frowning at him from the doorway. "Instant Messaging at this hour?"

Toshiro looked at the carpeted floor. "Sorry, Dad . . ."

"Go to bed, 'Shiro-chan, it's late." Ukitake watched his close his computer and crawl into bed. He looked at his son critically before saying, "Don't worry; I'm asking the same questions you are." Then the older man turned off the light and shut the door, leaving Hitsugaya stunned.

* * *

**A/N: **WHUT IS THIS REAVEALING?! PROTECTING RUKIA FROM WHAT?! THE WORLD WILL FIND OUT.... next chapter. 8D

I'll try to update quickly!

-Toasty


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Goddamit. Late chapter is late. Sorry guys, I had really horrible writers block for this thing, and it just broke. DX Not beta'd, but I figured you'd want it NOW. I'm SUPER SORRY.

I hope you guys like it.;;;

* * *

Chapter 7

For the next several weeks, Hitsugaya watched Rukia and Renji closely. There was obviously tension between them, and Toshiro didn't like it. Mentioning one in the other's presence was a surefire way to kill the mood, so pretty soon the soccer team and friends of both had learned to keep their mouths shut. Despite the resentment between them, Renji stuck to Rukia like glue, which only angered her and made her yell more.

Needless to say, Momo, Izuru, Hanataro, Rikichi, Rin and Toshiro were non-too-pleased when their quarreling friends joined them for lunch. Finally, after an intense battle of words between the two, Hitsugaya snapped. He stood, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Goddamit! I don't care if you guys are pissed over Kuchiki-sama's decision, but for the love of all things holy, BE QUIET! I get headaches day after day from you! If all you guys are gonna do is fight, then eat somewhere else!" Fuming, the white-haired teenager grabbed his backpack and stalked off, half-eaten lunch forgotten.

"I think he's angry," Hanataro said meekly after a stunned silence.

"Naw, really?" Renji asked, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Couldn't tell."

"You really are as stupid as you look," Rukia snapped.

"What'd you say?!"

"You heard what I said!"

"Midget!"

"Tattoo-ape!"

Wordlessly, Izuru stood, lunch tray in hand. "I'm sorry, Abarai-kun, but Toshiro was right. You two need to stop fighting." Then he was gone. Rin and Rikichi followed, as did Hanataro after a stuttered apology. Momo looked between Renji and the backs of her friends.

"I'm going to go check if 'Shiro-chan is alright," she muttered before standing, grabbing her backpack and lunch, then going to find her friend.

* * *

Afterschool found Toshiro Hitsugaya standing in the gym. He wasn't sure why he was there, but he hadn't really been thinking about it when he'd left fifth period. He'd just walked intent on not getting caught by Momo or any of his friends.

So now he was here. With a sigh, he set his backpack on the bleachers and sat down beside it.

"Hey, Toshi, whatcha doin' here?" He looked up. Kaien was standing in front of him, his track jacket tied around his waist, a soda in one hand. His bag was slung over his shoulder and his blue eyes were puzzled.

"Hey, Shiba-sensei."

"Hey, hey, woah, woah, hey." Kaien backed up. "Who are you and what have you done with Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"Kaien, then."

"That's better." The soccer coach took a swig of his soda. "What's up?"

The teenager shrugged. Kaien dropped his bag on the floor and sat next to the white-haired teen. "Wanna talk about it?"

Hitsugaya shrugged again. Kaien set his soda to the side and opened his bag. "Coke or Fanta?"

". . .What?"

"Do ya want a Coca-Cola or a Fanta?" The black-haired man repeated, holding up a soda can of each.

"Coke, I guess." Kiaen tossed him the red can and Toshiro caught it and opened it. "Dad never lets me have soda . . ."

"What Ukitake doesn't know won't hurt him, will it?" Kaien asked with a sly grin. He drained his first soda then popped the top on the Fanta. "It'll be our little secret, then."

Hitsugaya sipped his Coke quietly. "Rukia and Renji are fighting." He wasn't really sure what had compelled him to say it, it had just come out.

"Ah, that's what you're all bent outta shape about." Kaien leaned back, resting his back on the bleacher behind him. "Do you know why?"

"Well . . ." Hitsugaya stared at his can. "I don't know for certain, but I've heard it's about Byakuya."

Kaien scowled a bit. "That pish-posh man doesn't know when to stay outta others business," he informed his pupil. "He got into Rukia's life and pushed her around, so she ran away. Now that she's back, he's doin' it again. It's making her right mad."

The teenager nodded. "Why?"

"Why what?" Kaien sipped his soda.

"Why's he taking over her life like that?"

"Oh, that." Kaien shrugged. "Well, didja know Byakuya was once married?"

"What?!" Toshiro stared at him.

"Yup, he was. To some woman called Hisana, or somethin'. I only met her once. Anyways, she died, but not before tellin' Byakuya she'd had a sister, but she'd had to leave her or somethin'."

"Rukia . . ." Comprehension dawned in Hitsugaya's seafoam eyes.

"Yup. Well, Byakuya used his bucks to find her, and adopted her, makin' her move from where she was staying over in Rukongai to Seireitei. She wasn't happy, but she agreed. So everythin' was goin' fine 'till Byakuya started takin' over. Limitin' her freedoms and such." Kaien paused to take a gulp of his soda. After he swallowed he continued.

"So this summer, she ran away. To a place called Karakura. Apparently she made friends there and was stayin' with 'em when Byakuya's detectives found her and dragged her home. That was two weeks ago. Apparently, since she's close friends with Renji, that idiot asked 'im to keep tabs on her. So that's why they're at each other's throats all the time."

Hitsugaya nodded. "So Rukia's mad that Renji agreed to keep tabs on her?"

"That's about the gist of it." Kaien took a final swig of his soda. "You understand now?"

"I . . . think so."

"Good." Kaien stood, crumpling his can. "Want a ride to yer place? It isn't that far outta the way for me. Grab your bag, let's go."

"Okay." Hitsugaya finished his coke and tossed the empty can in a recycling bin on the way out of the school. The grounds were fairly deserted as the two climbed into Kaien's black Aston Martin DB9. Kaien started the car and it roared to life.

"You like?" The soccer coach asked with a grin. "She's a beaut. Got her with one of my last paychecks from the Gotei. Worth every penny, too." Hitsugaya nodded aimlessly as Kaien pulled his car out of the parking lot and out onto the road. It only took them a few minutes to get to Ukitake's house, and Kaien idled at the curb while Toshiro clambered out.

"See ya tomorrow at practice, Toshi," Kaien said, saluting him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Hitsugaya nodded and the black sports car rolled away. The teenager made his way up the front steps and pushed through the door to the house.

"You're late," was the first thing Ukitake said. It wasn't said harshly, just stating the fact.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I talked with Kaien—"

"Shiba-sensei, Toshiro."

"—Shiba-sensei after school. He gave me a ride home."

"I know, I saw him leave." Ukitake nodded at the living room window, which had a perfect view of the street. "What did you talk about?'

"Rukia and Renji."

"Ah." Ukitake smiled knowingly, then handed his son the phone. "Call Hinamori-kun, Toshiro. She's worried sick about where you went."

Hitsugaya flushed. "Right, I'll do that."

As his son hurried off, dialing his friend's number, Ukitake chuckled quietly to himself. Teenagers.

* * *

A/N: Kaien's sexy car looks like dis: http://i28(dot)photobucket(dot)

I'll hopefully update sooner. DX


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Dear god. Finally I finished this. Urahara gives me writers block, I swear to god. *sigh* ANyway, super late and I'm really sorry for the wait! Had trouble with this for ages, and then my computer killed the document, then I lost the handwriten draft and...ugh. But never fear, Chapter 8 is finally here! I'll try to get the next chapter around quicker! At least I know what happens next.; Enjoy Chapter 8 everyone~

Warning: Mild teenaged angst. But that's to be expected considering the circumstances... Oh yeah, and copious amounts of a certain ex-captain. ;D

* * *

**Life is a Deception Chapter 8**

Hitsugaya woke to the sound of his alarm. He rolled blearily out of bed and went to shut off the device. Unfocused eyes glanced at the calendar and squinted into darkness to focus. Once they did, and he could make out the date clearly, he froze. In all the drama and chaos that had surrounded the teenager lately, Toshiro had forgotten what today way.

October twelfth.

The date of the car crash that had killed his parents.

The sudden wave of emotion that swept over him was overwhelming, and he sank to the ground. Sobs wracked his frame and he curled in on himself, hugging his knees close. Several moments passed before Hitsugaya felt a strong arm encircle his shoulders and pull him close.

"Shh, shh," Ukitake whispered, rubbing his son's back as he sobbed. "Shh, shh, shh." After a time, the teenager's sobs slowly faded to sniffles. Quietly, his father said, "Go back to bed, 'Shiro-chan."

"But—"

"You don't have to go to school today," Ukitake murmured. "If you go, you'll only be distracted. Bed, 'Shiro-chan."

And suddenly, Hitsugaya was too tired to argue. "Okay . . ." He stumbled to bed and curled up under the covers. He was asleep before Ukitake closed the door.

* * *

When Hitsugaya woke for the second time, his clock read half-past noon. He curled his body into a little ball; he hated feeling so defenseless, like something could shatter his heart with the lightest touch.

He swore his father always had impeccable timing. Ukitake knocked on the door to his room and pushed it open. When he saw that his son was awake, he asked, "How are you feeling, 'Shiro-chan?"

"Like I took a soccer ball to the head."

"That good, huh?" When Hitsugaya nodded, Ukitake sighed. "C'mon, 'Shiro-chan. Get dressed in something nice."

"Why?"

"You want to go visit your parents, don't you?"

The snowy-haired teenager sat up after a few moments. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

His father smiled slightly. "Alright. Do you want to go out to eat lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Of course you aren't." Ukitake turned and closed the door behind him. After a few moments, Hitsugaya slowly climbed from his covers to get dressed. He picked a simple dress shirt, black tie and slacks. After a moment of thought, following a glance in the mirror, the teenager pulled a sweater vest over his shirt and tie. He ran his hands through his unruly hair before turning off the light to his room and going downstairs.

Ukitake was waiting for him, leaning on the banister. He was dressed the same as his son, only his dark leather jacket clad his shoulders. "Ready to go, 'Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah . . ." Hitsugaya slipped on his shoes and the two of them walked to Ukitake's car. The ride to the neighboring city town wasn't long, but it felt like a lifetime. The teenager's father parked in the lot of the Rukongai Graveyard and Hitsugaya clambered out.

Both picked through the desolate cemetery until they found the grave of Daiki and Riko Hitsugaya. Ukitake procured incense and a lighter from somewhere and let his adopted son stick the incense into the holder and light it. The sweet scent of the burning incense slowly wafted through the gravestones.

The white-haired teenager bowed his head and closed his eyes. If he tried hard enough, he could imagine his parents. He remembered the good times when they were alive; the times when he was young and light enough to be swung between two adults—although the man who lifted him into the air on one side wasn't his father. Hitsugaya's father had been too stiff and proper to do that sort of thing. The man who had helped his mother swing him was Ukitake.

Ukitake had been the one to lift Hitsugaya's feet of the ground as they walked. Ukitake had been the one to carry his friend's son on his shoulders so the small, white-haired toddler could see the animals at the zoo. Ukitake had cleaned and put a bandaid on the scrape a young Hitsugaya had acquired after falling in the street from tripping over his shoelace.

Ukitake hadn't been the one driving that afternoon. Ukitake wasn't the one who had taken his eyes off the rode to reprimand his son. Ukitake wasn't the one who was now six feet under, pushing up daisies. No, Ukitake was standing beside him now, head bowed and paying his respects. He wasn't dead like his actual father was.

Hitsugaya's hand balled into a fist. "Dad . . ."

"Hm?" Ukitake opened an eye, but the comment hadn't been directed at him.

"This is all your fault," the teenager whispered at the gravestone. "You took your eyes off the road and you got into an accident. Mom's dead 'cause of you. You died, too. We never did anything together, and all you did was tell me what to do. And I hated you for it. So I still feel guilty. I feel guilty for hating you, but I hate feeling guilty! I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!"

Hitsugaya could feel his adopted father watching him, but he didn't care. He spat a few obscenities at the grave then clenched his eyes to try to stop the angry tears from falling. Ukitake put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him.

"It's no use to reprimand the deceased, Toshiro," he said wisely. "It won't do you any good. Besides, your mother wouldn't approve."

The teenager sniffed. "M'sorry."

Ukitake patted his head. "It's alright, 'Shiro-chan, it's alright."

Toshiro dragged an arm across his eyes. "Sorry, Mom . . . sorry . . . Dad." There was no answer, but he didn't expect there to be. The two stood by the graves for several more minutes before he whispered, "Can we go?"

"Of course."

Toshiro made an about face and walked away slowly while Ukitake muttered a promise to his old friends. Then he followed their son—now his son— out of the graveyard.

"Are you hungry?" Ukitake asked as he started the car.

"Kinda."

Ukitake looked thoughtfully. "Would you be interested in stopping someplace?"

" . . . Sure."

His father nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. After about twenty minutes of driving, they passed a sign announcing their arrival into the neighboring city of Karakura. Ukitake stopped the car at an out-of-the-way shop on the outskirts of the busy city center, but still near the suburbs. Two preteens, a red-headed boy and a raven-haired girl were standing outside, sweeping. Another two teenagers, one strawberry-blonde and the other dark skinned and dark haired, were carrying boxes in their arms.

"'Urahara . . . Shoten'?" Toshiro asked, looking at the shop's sign.

"Urahara Shop," Ukitake clarified taking the car keys out of the ignition. "It belongs to an old friend of mine. Follow me, 'Shiro-chan." Hitsugaya nodded before undoing his seatbelt and opened the car door.

"Mister Ukitake!" The red headed waved. "Hiya!"

"Hello, Jinta," the adult said with a smile. "And hello, Ururu."

"H-Hello, Mister Ukitake . . ." the raven-haired girl said shyly, ducking her head. "Nice to see you."

"Is the boss in?" Ukitake asked Jinta.

"Yup. Tessai's in, too. OI, STRAWBERRY."

"THAT'S ICHIGO TO YOU, SHRIMP!" The strawberry-blonde poked his head around the corner, box in hand. "Wha'dya want, Jinta? I'm kinda busy here."

"Take Mister Ukitake to wherever the boss is," Jinta ordered.

"He's in his office, same as always."

"Just take them to his office!"

The elder teen sighed. "Fine." He set his box down on the ground and scruffed up his hair. "Follow me, Mister Ukitake and . . . um. . ." he stared at Toshiro.

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro."

Ichigo blinked. "Right, um. . . Toshiro, Mister Ukitake, the boss is this way." He showed them into the store and into the back. He pounded on a door and called out, "Oi, Hat'n'Clogs! You've got visitors!"

"Bring them in, Mister Kurosaki!" came a cheery reply from within. Ichigo pushed the door open and Ukitake walked in, Toshiro trailing behind. A light skinned man dressed in traditional Japanese loungewear was sitting behind a desk; his sandaled feet were propped up on the desk's surface. Messy light-blonde hair poked out from under a green and white stripped bucket hat, his eyes shadowed by the rim. His cheeks bore light stubble and he was sporting a huge grin.

"Hey, there, Jushiro! Long time no see!"

"Hello, Kisuke, it had indeed been a long time."

The blonde shopkeeper kicked his legs off the desk and stood. He shook Ukitake's hand and then looked at Hitsugaya. "Who's this?"

"My son, Toshiro." The storeowner's grin grew and his ruffled Hitsugaya's hair, much to his chagrin.

"Dad who _is_ this?" the teenager asked with annoyance.

"I am Urahara Kisuke, at your service." The shopkeeper doffed his had and bowed ridiculously low. Hitsugaya saw Ichigo roll his eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Toshiro said, eyeing Urahara warily.

"Yes, yes." Kisuke replaced his hat and flashed a paper fan over his face. "So, how can I help you gentlemen?"

"I came to catch up on old times," Ukitake told the shopkeeper. "We also wondered if we could sample some of Tessai's excellent cooking?"

Urahara waved his fan across his face. "I see. Ichigo-kun, please tell Tessai we have guests. He'll know what to do." The teenager slouched out of the room. The shopkeeper shut his fan with a snap and led father and son from his office to a small dining room. "Please, sit."

Hitsugaya sat and was quiet as the two adults caught up. He listened to everything they said, keeping notes in his head. They seemed to be skirting a certain subject, but he couldn't figure out what. The orange-haired Ichigo arrived twenty or so minutes later with three bowls which he sat in front of each person at the table. Hitsugaya looked at the contents; it appeared to be a stirfry of some kind, layered over rice. The smell was mouthwatering.

"Ah, thank you, Ichigo-kun."

"Thank you, Ichigo."

The teenager shrugged. "No prob. . . anyway, I'm clockin' out, Hat'n'Clogs. Yuzu'll freak if I'm late for dinner, an' we're packing up the house for the move."

Urahara raised an eyebrow, although the shadow from his hat made it hard to see. "Your father acquired the job?"

"Yeah, at the hospital. Gotta go. Later." Ichigo turned to leave, but Urahara called him back,

"Ichigo-kun, get us some water while your over there."

"Sure." The teenager returned shortly with three glasses of water then left with a lazy wave.

While Toshiro tasted the stir fry, which he found to be excellent, Ukitake asked, "That was Isshin's son, wasn't it?"

The shopkeeper nodded. "It was."

"Amazing. He's grown up so much since I saw him last . . . granted, that was at Masaki's funeral . . ."

"That was a long time ago."

Ukitake nodded, a faraway look in his eyes. "Yes, it was. . ."

They ate in silence until Urahara spoke. "So, Jushiro, what are you doing here in Karakura? You usually stay in Seireitei."

The long-haired writer tilted his head at Hitsugaya as he said, "We went to visit two old friends."

"Oh~? Who?"

Ukitake's hazel eyes hardened dangerously. "Kisuke."

Gray eyes flitted to Hitsugaya, who returned the gaze stonily. Kisuke's eyes widened. "Ah. Sensitive subject. My apologize, Hitsugaya-kun."

Ukitake changed the subject after a pregnant silence. "How are you and Yoruichi getting along?"

Urahara's fan appeared from nowhere and flashed over his face, hiding his expression. "Just as you and Retsu are."

A dark brow was raised. "Really now?"

"Really."

Hitsugaya had finished his meal and was listening to the conversation with interest. It did not look it; he was slumped in his seat, eyes half closed, but every word spoken was absorbed. The teenager's mind was racing; was the Yoruichi they spoke of the same woman who sponsored the track team and taught physical education at his high school?

"Well," Ukitake said suddenly after another half hour or so of conversation, "it looks as if my son is falling asleep. We should go."

"Ah, yes."

The three stood and Urahara called Jinta to clear the dishes. As the three walked, Ukitake reached into his pocket and retrieved his wallet. Opening it he asked, "How much do I owe you for the meal, Kisuke?"

Urahara flapped his hand. "Don't worry about it, my treat! You'll probably pay me back later if I know you."

Ukitake laughed. "Probably. However, I will buy some caramel from your confectionary shop."

"Ah, still have a sweet tooth, I see! Very well, come along." Urahara led them to his shop and Ukitake picked up a package of caramel. Urahara told him the price and Ukitake passed him the bills. "Thank you, Jushiro."

"No, thank you, Kisuke." The two men shook hands. "I'll try to come visit sometime soon."

Urahara nodded. "Make sure you bring your son, too."

"I will." The two shook hands again and Jushiro and his son left the shop and walked to Ukitake's car. The two got in and Ukitake started the engine as Hitsugaya fastened his seatbelt. Ukitake fastened his own, shifted the car into gear, and pulled away from Urahara Shoten.

They drove in silence. Hitsugaya watched the sun setting, sending bueatiful colors to split the sky.

"Dad?"

"Hm?" Ukitake didn't take his eyes off the road but acknowledge his son. "Yes, what is it?"

"Can . . . can we go back to the cemetery? Please?"

Ukitake raised an eyebrow but agreed. He merged into the exit lane and followed a maze of back streets until they reached the parking lot of the cemetery. "Go ahead," Ukitake told him, "I'll be right there."

"Okay." Hitsugaya found himself running through the gravestones towards where his parents were laid to rest. There were silhouettes gathered around his parents' grave, which troubled him. As he grew nearer he recognized the respect payers and stopped short. Renji, Momo, Kira, Shunsui, and Nanao stood in front of the grave, heads bowed.

Renji looked up and nudged Momo's shoulder. She looked up and saw Hitsugaya. She ran to him and once reaching him she enveloped him in a giant hug which nearly knocked Hitsugaya off his feet.

"Momo . . ."

She squeezed him and whispered, "I'm sorry, 'Shiro-chan."

Toshiro squeezed back a bit and said, "Its fine. . . I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Momo squeezed him again before letting go. They walked back to the grave where the others were standing.

Hitsugaya kneeled in front of his father's grave. He touched the smooth headstone and said quietly, "I forgive you." Then he stood and allowed himself to be enveloped by his friends. Ukitake joined them and the group remembered Toshiro's parents.


End file.
